A number of arrangements have been proposed for holding of a paintbrush in a particular position relative to a supporting paint can. Such structures allow the user a convenient manner of supporting of a paintbrush relative to a paint can and avoids the problem of positioning the paintbrush on the container rim when not in use.
The prior art structures, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,184,460, 4,014,453, 3,729,158, 3,948,413, and 4,832,293, are relatively complicated and do not provide for a simple means of supporting of the paintbrush holder on a conventional paint can as well as on other related paint container edges. Furthermore, these structures are quite complicated and thus have not found significant success in the marketplace.
The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,460 is quite complicated, requires two supports either side of the container and thumb screw adjustments for maintaining engagement of the support on the container edge. Such an arrangement is difficult to manufacture and is not convenient to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,413 discloses a different structure which supports the brush by engaging the lower edge thereof and uses an upwardly angled support surface for further support of the brush. With this arrangement, paint accumulates in the lower trough and the bristles of the brush are used for support which generally is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,158 defines a metal arrangement for engaging the edge of a conventional paint can in combination with a magnet for suspending of a paintbrush adjacent the paint holder. Again, this arrangement is not easily manufactured and suffers from the perception that the brush is not particularly well supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,293 discloses a unique arrangement for supporting of a paintbrush in combination with other functions by utilizing the bale of the paint can. This again is a fairly complicated arrangement and, to applicant's knowledge, has not been accepted in the marketplace.
There remains a need to provide a simple paintbrush holder which is easy to manufacture, supports the paintbrush in an acceptable manner, and also provides for easy use by the end user with respect to multiple paint containers.